Total Drama Fans Vs Faves
by writtenmindset
Summary: With TDPI just finishing, Chris wants to start a new season right off the bat. Chef puts out a great idea which will bit new characters against old. With sixteen veterans and sixteen newbies and a whole load of Drama, this season is looking to be the most violent yet.


**Welcome one and all to the first chapter of Total Drama Fans versus Faves. Its been quite a while since I've written a Total Drama story, originally, I didn't think I'd write one again, but I have my sister and Netflix to blame for that. I had trouble deciding which I would rather do, a Redo of Total Drama Island, which I had done before, but I messed up on it, or an OC story. Unable to decide, I asked a friend and he gave me the perfect solution, Fans VS Faves. However, I don't plan on keeping the fans on one team and the favorites on the other. So I integrated them into two teams. Another thing, neither team will have a 100% boy/girl composition, even though there's 16 boys and 16 girls. Why? Well that will all be explained later. Now who are the favorites? Well I won't tell you.**

**Well, I really don't have much more to say other than the fact that all sixteen new campers were made by me, save for a few I received help with from a friend. Other than that I hope you guys all enjoy the story. I'd like to hear some feedback from everyone either through reviews or PMs and I'll try to get back to everyone right about here every chapter. Thanks in advance for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, its characters, or locations. I do own the fourteen OCs I placed into this story however.**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the next season of your favorite summer show, Total Drama." Chris McLean stood atop the familiar docks of Camp Wawanakwa, with the same grin as always plastered to his face. "As always, I'll be your host, Chris McLean. Over the last year we've had a bunch of renovations done to this island, so now its slightly closer to being safe for the public."

"Stay on topic McLean." the cameraman muttered, glaring at the host, who simply shrugged in answer.

"Well other than that we've got a bunch of things to tell you. Chef's back of course, with the same food as ever. According to legal contracts, we need a 'third opinion' in our show so over the next three episodes, you guys will get to vote on one intern out of three who gets a free promotion. But we'll get to that later."

"Where those damn kids at Chris? I finished lunch." the large man known as Chef Hatchet muttered, walking onto the dock behind Chris.

"Chef I told you two-thirty." Chris said, sighing.

"Its three o'clock now." Chef told the host, looking down at the much shorter man.

"Well its not my fault. Stupid Lucy couldn't set everything up fast enough."

"We were out here at six in the morning." A girl behind the camera stated. "You got here seven minutes ago."

"Alright, we're wasting film here so let's just get on with it." Chris said, obviously frustrated with the constant interruptions. Chef shook his head and walked off, heading towards the mess hall.

Chris stared at the camera for a second, before smiling yet again. "Sorry for that interruption, but I'll make up for it with this big announcement. We had a survey done a little while ago on who the public would like to see back here on the island again. Of course it was the same lame bunch as usual, so now we're stealing a bunch of the old campers with less screen time and dragging their butts back here. A few we just had to bring back just because it wouldn't be the same without them, so don't get too mad."

Chris shook his head as he began to pace across the dock. "Now we've only brought fourteen of those losers back this time around, so another short season you ask? Well of course not, we're not that cheap. We've invited fourteen brand new 'fans' onto the island to compete this time around."

"That's right folks, this seasons all about the fans versus the favorites." Chris shouted, grinning even wider. "But its not like they'll be against each other, no that would be too boring. I've got a whole bunch of surprises, but we'll get to that later as well. Right now we have to worry about the first veteran arriving on the island. And it looks like its... Harold!"

As the boat arrived Chris smiled as Harold quickly jumped down onto the dock, sighing. "Hey Harold?"

"Yes?" the lanky teen muttered, looking towards the host.

"Why is Izzy on your back?" Harold sighed again, shaking his head. The redheaded female had jumped onto his back before they left the mainland, and had yet to let go.

"Izzy's looking for bugs!" Izzy's statement may have seemed out of place, however for the two who had spent a large amount of time with the redhead, it was completely normal. As always, Izzy's grin covered her entire face as she dug through Harold's hair like a monkey looking for a snack would have.

"Well that handles that I guess... more screen time for me." Chris said, smiling at the camera as another boat pulled closer to the docks. "And if my notes are right, this should be our first newbie."

When the boat finally reach the docks, a yawn was easily heard from the deck. "We're here already?"

"Its only a five minute ride ma'am." the intern on board stated as the girl stood up and stretched. In her pink bikini, the girl quickly grabbed her backpack and sweater and jumped off the boat, immediately starting to slip her shorts back on.

"Cheryl, good to see you're well rested." Chris stated, giving the girl a big smile while winking at the camera. The redhead stared up at him for a second, her eyes having dark bags under them obviously from lack of sleep, before pulling her baggy white shorts all the way up and buttoning them.

"What'cha talking about old man?" Cheryl asked, yawning yet again. "That was my first sleep in three days."

"Three days?" Harold asked staring at the girl in disbelief.

"Yep." she smiled, pulling her black and white stripped sweater over her head. When she finally got it on, it was easy to see the sweater was a size to big. "Good thing I haven't crashed yet." Cheryl's red hair reach her mid back, and was mostly held back by her pink headband.

"What was that then?" Chris asked, deciding to humor the girl.

"Power nap."

"You are a goddess." Izzy muttered, jumping off of Harold and bowing in front of the girl. "Teach me your ways." Cheryl gave a amused look before laughing to herself and sitting down on the docks.

"Well then, we'll get back to weirdo in a little bit. But now I think we have another veteran coming." Chris said, looking over towards the newly arrived boat. As the veteran jumped off, the dock shook violently, jolting the dozing Cheryl awake.

"Eva." Izzy stated, glaring at the dark-haired bodybuilder. "My friend-turned enemy-turned frenemy."

"Psycho." Eva said, smiling at the redhead, before looking towards Harold. "Twig."

Harold's eyes widened behind his glasses, and he instantly jumped behind Izzy, covering his head. "Save me!"

Eva dropped her bags and looked down at Cheryl, who stared up at her with nearly no emotion. "I can't wait to see you in the challenges." Cheryl simply stared at her, before Eva straightened up and looked at Chris. "This place is still horrible."

"I know." Chris told her, wearing his signature proud smile. "Now enough about you Eva, we've got a noob to introduce." He turned towards the boat, which had already docked, smiling, however the camper made no move to get off. "What? Where is she?" he muttered, pulling out a small notebook. "According to this it should be... oh... now I understand."

The host slowly turned around and nearly jumped out of his pants. The girl had made her entrance several seconds before, and by scaring Chris she easily earned a cheer out of the other four.

"Well played." Harold said, nodding to himself.

Cheryl simply smiled, staring at the girl's odd appearance. The girl's long black hair went well past her lower back, and covered nearly her entire face. If one looked hard enough they might be able to see her brown eyes behind all her hair, but it was nearly impossible otherwise. The next odd thing was her skirt and t-shirt were both completely white. The whiteness was rounded off by a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Creepy cool." Izzy muttered, giving the girl her signature smile.

As Chris finally regained his cool, he looked towards the girl, frowning. "Annie... did you really need to do that." the girl gave no response and simply walked over to join the others, standing nearly as tall as Harold. "Anyways..." Christ muttered, shaking his head. "Onto the next camper, who should be a fan-favorite from season four!"

"THE LIGHTNING STRIKES AGAIN!" the camper jumped off the approaching boat, landing on the dock with a loud thud. Lightning quickly jumped to his feet, acting as if everything had went as planned.

"Lightning, glad to have your one-track mind back with us." Chris said, grinning from ear to ear, mainly hoping to see how Eva reacts to him.

"Sha-Pleasure to be here Mr. Host guy." Lightning stated, smiling. "Looks like you got us a new creepy girl this year?"

"Kinda." Chris said, laughing with Lightning slightly, however an instant later the host had gone quiet, staring behind the laughing jock.

"What?" Lightning asked, staring at the host. "She's behind me ain't she." Chris nodded, and Lightning started to turn, however, unlike the host, he jumped straight out of his pants and right into the lake.

* * *

***Confessionals***

**Cheryl: **"Well that other girl's kinda creepy, but its also really funny watching her."

**Izzy: **"Izzy is the first veteran to speak in the confessional this season! Bow before the Emperor of the Confessional."

**Eva: **"So far, this is looking pretty easy for me. Nobody to difficult to deal with. But I can't wait to play with Lighting." Eva's grin nearly burned a hole threw the camera as she left.

* * *

"Sooooo... Now that Lightning's got his pants back on we can get to the next new camper." Chris stated staring at the boat. The boy that stepped off stared straight at Chris with nearly emotionless eyes. "You must be Ralph the lazy hick."

"I ain't a hick." Ralph muttered, looking over towards the campers who had already arrived. Ralph's long brown hair reach his mid back and was covered only at the top by a large green newsboy cap. **  
**

"Yeah? Well you shot your audition tape on a tractor."

"The only place I could get peace and quiet. My house is a hell-hole." Raph stated, rolling his eyes. He wore a plain white shirt underneath his open blue sweatshirt, along with a pair of blue jeans and work boots.

"You mean farm." Chris said, staring at the boy as if he was one hundred percent serious. Ralph simply shook his head and walked over towards the others and sat down next to Cheryl.

"Sweet hat." the girl muttered, half asleep. "Its sort of like Kite's from Hunter x Hunter."

"So you watch it too?" Ralph asked smiling slightly while turning towards the girl, only to noticed she had fallen asleep completely. Lightning stared down at the two, before shaking his head.

"What are you sha-nerds talking about now?"

"Quite possibly one of the best Animes/mangas out there." Harold muttered, before turning his head. "Idiot."

"What'd you say to be string bean?" Lightning asked, raising his fist towards Harold.

"I'll sick my ginger on you!" Harold asked. With this, Izzy jumped up, grinning towards Lightning.

"I wonder what Lightning tastes like?"

With this statement, Izzy grinned, staring at Lightning as if she was a predator who just cornered its prey. Lightning backed up slowly, shaking his head. "Its cool, no need to take a bite out of the Lightning."

"That was cute." Chris muttered, rolling his eyes. "Let's get on with the show with Noah."

Jumping onto the deck, Noah grinned slightly as he noted to bunch of mismatched campers sitting near the end of the dock. "Perfect."

"Oh! Oh! Noah! Noah! Team E-Scope is back in action!" Izzy yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

"No." Bother Eva and Noah shot the excited girl down nearly instantly, leaving her to go pout next to Harold.

"Harold, pleasure to do battle with your intelligence again." Noah muttered, walking over to sit in between him and Eva.

"Noah." the bodybuilder muttered.

"Harbinger of my nightmares." Noah stated, giving the girl a slight glare. "Let's get the show on the road old man, we've got things to do here."

"I remember I hated you." Chris muttered, sighing, before turning around. "Oh good, the next boat." As the boat arrived, the next of the new campers stepped off, this one smiling politely as she looked towards the others.

"Hello. Its a pleasure to meet you all." the girl said, brushing off her pink skirt. "My name is Angela. I'm happy to meet you all." Angela was most likely the shortest of the entire bunch, being nearly five foot give or take a few inches. The girl wore a white sleeveless turtleneck sweater and had the smile of and angel. Everything from her long blonde hair, which was pulled into two pigtails to her pink slippers looked perfectly taken care of and clean.

"We'll see how long her cleanliness lasts." Noah muttered, shaking his head.

"Hah!" Lightning stated walking over to the short girl. "Look at this little rich girl, she looks even more spoiled than what's-her-face." As Lightning turned to say something to the other campers, Angela quickly grabbed his wrist and lifted the much larger jock above her with ease. Each of the campers and crew members save for Annie stared in shock as Chris burst into laughter. Lightning hit the dock hard, shaking it yet again and jolting Cheryl awake.

"The answer is C!" she muttered, before looking around and going back to sleep. Ralph chuckled next to her as he stared slightly nervously towards Angela.

"Oh my... I let my temper get the better of me..." she turned towards Lightning in order to help him up, however the jock was already up and glaring down at her.

"You just made a big mistake tiny..."

* * *

***Confessionals***

**Angela: **"Oh dear... Day one and I'm already making enemies. I really need to control my temper or I may really hurt someone... I knew this show was a bad idea."

**Eva: ***She is laughing so hard she is unable to say a single word*

**Ralph: **"So far, the newbies are sleepy, creepy, tiny, and myself... well I can't wait to see who's next."

**Lightning: **"If Lightning was allowed to hit girls, the little girl would have been halfway to China right now... Right now I'm just trying to figure out what kinda magic she used to lift me."

* * *

"Relax, that was an impressive toss." Eva said, patting Angela on the back. "I'll make sure stupid doesn't try anything on you."

"T-Thank you." Angela said, rubbing her shoulder due to Eva's hard pat.

"Anyways, while that was great TV, we've gotta get on with the show." Chris said. "Private Brickhouse! Front and Center!"

"Aye sir!" Brick stated, jumping onto the dock and saluting Chris. "Pleasure to return for battle sir!"

"I just love this guy." Chris said, smiling to himself. "Go socialize, though you probably only recognize one of your friends so far."

Brick turned towards the others, frowning when he saw only Lightning was present. "Uh, sir are there any other soldiers from my group arriving?"

"Yeah, Maybe." Chris muttered, turning towards the boat that was on its way. Loud music blared as the boat stopped against the dock. "It can only be one person." the host muttered, looking up. "Frank! Get you're butt down here ASAP!"

"Hold yer horses! I'm coming." the boy said, jumping down. On his back was a large bag filled to the brim with mechanical parts ranging from small to large. "Yo."

"Frank, glad you can make it."

"Almost didn't. Engine shorted out so I had to fix it up nice n' quick." The blond boy stated, laughing to himself. He wore a simple grey jumpsuit, with a little name tag up front stating his name. "This is just going to be completely awesome!"

"Oh yeah. I bet it will..." Noah muttered, rolling his eyes.

"How much longer is this going on for McLean?" Eva asked, glaring at him. Frank walked over and dropped his back next to Eva's staring up at the taller girl.

"Pleasure to meet ya."

"Not at all." Eva said, staring down at him. Frank simply smiled, shaking his head.

"Oh now you can bet on it. I'm gonna get a smile out of you before one of us leaves."

"Good luck little man."

"Great, so we've all met Frank now so lets get along with this." Chris said, sighing. "Now everyone, I hope your ready for-"

"INCOMING!" Chris was cut off by the approaching screams of Tyler, who was flying through the sky towards the dock. Most of the campers jumped out of the way, hoping Tyler would just slam into the pile of luggage as usual, however Angela stood her ground, staring at the oncoming jock. Just before he hit her however, she sidestepped, grabbing him by the ankle and stopping him mid-flight.

"Woah." Noah muttered, looking up from his book.

"Nice catch!" Tyler said, standing up and shaking Angela's hand. The small girl however frowned, holding out her hand as if it was on fire now.

"Don't... mention it." She stated before reaching into her bag and pulling out a napkin and a pair of gloves.

"What are those for?" Ralph asked, barely looking towards Angela. "Not that I really care."

"Oh its nothing." she muttered, giggling to herself. "Just don't worry about it."

"Well, as always you make quite the landing Tyler." Chris said. "Though somebody ruined it this time."

Angela hung her head in shame as Chris glared at her, though Eva quickly pat her on the back yet again, this time glaring towards Chris.

* * *

***Confessionals***

**Chris: **"Seriously, Eva hasn't cared for a single one of the others yet. Why would she like Angela so much?"

**Angela: **"I'm a bit of a neat freak to be honest. Dirt doesn't really go well with me" Angela quickly chuckled nervously before darting out of the booth.

**Noah: **"The newbies don't look like much of a threat. Except maybe for that Angela girl. There's just something about her that puts me off."

* * *

"Alright, now after every veteran comes a newbie." Chris said, smiling to the camera as the next boat approached.

"Ohmygodlookatthatguy!" someone shouted, darting off the boat nearly slamming into Ralph, who had stood up to stretch. The wide grin belonged to a average sized girl with dirty blonde hair that reach her shoulders. Her hair stuck out in several places and her light blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of wide-framed glasses. "Yourhat! Yourhatissocool!"

Ralph stared down at the girl, slightly amused as she smiled at him. However, Cheryl soon latched onto his sweatshirt, pulling herself to her feet. "Nope! Not today kid. I call this one."

"We'llseeaboutthatharlet!" the girl shouted in her oddly fast voice, before smiling at Ralph again and rushing back towards Chris.

"Nina making enemies already?"

"Nottryingto. She'sjusttryingtostealmyman!" Nina pouted, pulling on the collar of her open pink Hawaiian shirt. Her shirt was covered in blue, red, and purple flowers and sat over her blue tank top. Other than that the girl wore a pair of blue jean short-shorts and a pair of brown combat boots.

"I'm still trying to understand her." Ralph asked, slightly confused over the entire think, while Cheryl's strength apparently ran out and the girl passed out, dropping to the floor again.

"Sugar Rush wants to mate with you." Noah muttered, not looking up from his book. Frank simply smiled at the bookworm's comment before patting Ralph on the back.

"Don't worry dude, we'll help you fix this."

"No we won't." Frank shot Noah a glare before returning to his back to fiddle with something yet again.

Chris simply watched Nina run towards the others, before sitting down at the edge of the dock, staring into the water. "And things just got way more interesting." The host watched as a large half-shark, half squid jumped out of the water, lunging for Nina's head before Brick pulled the girl back.

"Watch yourself soldier!" Brick told the girl, looking down at her, but she had already returned to staring into the water again.

"Cooooool..." Nina muttered, eyes glued to the water again. However as the fish jumped up again, the girl reacted faster, this time dodging it's bite and pulling it onto the dock. The tentacles wrapped around her as she stood up, grinning at Chris. "Iwinimmunitynowright?"

"That's not how it works." Chris stated as Frank and Tyler jumped up to pull the fish off her. "But its too funny."

"That poor creature..." someone stated, standing behind Chris. The host jumped as Dawn ran past him walking over to place her hand on the creature. "Shhh... its alright. You can let go now." The squid-thing nearly instantly let go, before retreating into the water.

"Dammit Dawn! Get back on the boat so I can introduce you properly." Chris yelled, glaring at the pale blonde. Noah shook his head as he barely looked up from his book.

"Dude!" Nina yelled, rushing over to Noah. "She' ."

Tyler snickered behind Noah, before starting to whistle when the bookworm turned around, acting as if he hadn't done anything.

"Private Dawn!" Brick stated, saluting his former teammate as she walked over towards the other campers.

"Brick, you're aura is the same as always."

"Thank you ma'am." Brick nodded his head as Lightning finally noticed Dawn's arrival.

"Aw... they brought Creepy girl back again?" Dawn stared at Lightning for a second, before shaking her head.

"Hey. Jockstrap!" Eva yelled, gaining Lightning attention instantly.

"What'cha want She-Man?"

"How about a race?" The bodybuilder grinned as Lightning's eyes lit up.

"You're on ugly!" Brick walked over to Eva, saluting the girl as he went to speak.

"Mind if I join in ma'am?"

Eva took a second to take in Brick's appearance before her grin returned. "Only if you can keep up."

"Just go already." Noah muttered, however it seemed as if he stated the magic word as the trio took off running, with Izzy following behind on all fours, screaming something about killing all the Jedi.

"Alright then everyone! We wasted enough time with that." Chris muttered, shaking his head. "Everyone I'd like to introduce Nate to you idiots." As Chris spoke, a boy wearing a white dress shirt and dark blue tie jumped off the boat, smiling slightly.

As he took a step towards Chris, Nina rushed over to him taking his appearance in for a second. "Wow. Much Fancy. So Class. Such Evil. Very Wall Street."

"Now she speaks in meme?" Ralph asked as Cheryl sat up once again. "You narcoleptic or something?"

Cheryl blatantly ignored his statement before looking him in the eyes. "You sure know a lot about the internet for a hick."

"I'm not a hick!" Ralph stated once again, throwing his hands in the air for effect.

"You have the aura of a old man." Dawn noted, staring at the taller teen. Ralph sighed before pushing the brim his hat up slightly.

"I've got a complicated temper."

Nate had finally shaken Nina off him, as she had noticed the other three running down the beach, before taking off after them. "THAT'SMYCHARIZARDYOU'RECHASING!"

The brown haired boy in the tie made his way over towards Frank, who was fiddling with an old radio, a screwdriver hanging from his mouth. "Uh, pleasure to meet you." Frank looked up for a second at Nate, before shaking his head.

"Yeah. Same." Appalled by the boy's rudeness, Nate walked away, heading towards Angela, who was staring out into the water.

"Hello madam." Nate asked, holding his hand out. Angela smiled for a second, quickly shaking his hand before Tyler walked over to greet the newcomer. However, the jock tripped over Frank's radio and landed in the water, splashing all three of the newcomers and essentially frying Frank's radio. Nate sighed as he wiped off his face, however the other two had slightly different reactions. For a split second the was obvious killing intent in Frank's eyes before the mechanic caught himself and tossed the radio into a trashcan. Angela however grabbed her bag and took off, muttering something about being covered in filth.

* * *

***Confessionals***

**Tyler: **"I really didn't mean to do it. That Nate guy reacted just fine though. But I was seriously fearing for my life for a second there."

**Dawn: **"All these newcomers have odd aura combinations. For example, that Frank boy's is Red and Violet. One half being his anger, the other is his enthusiasm. Another thing is the fact that I saw my first white today. I've never met a single person with full control over their emotions. However he has had spikes of read only at the mention of his stereotype. I'll have to keep an eye on him."

**Ralph: **"Seriously, what's so hard to get about it? I'm not a hick. Nothing near that."

**Frank: **"Woah, almost let that get out of hand. I'm a nice guy. Really! I just don't like it when people break my things."

**Nate: **"Of all the idiots they bring back him. Hopefully his dumb blonde girlfriend is here so I can use her to get revenge for that. She'll be much easier to win over... This game is mine... I just hope that Chris brought back Heather so I can avoid some of the attention."

* * *

"Chris? How many more people are coming?" Harold asked, gaining the attention of every other camper. The host sighed as shook his head.

"As annoying as ever." He muttered, before continuing. "There's fourteen veterans, seven boys and seven girls. The newcomers have the same amount."

Noah though for a minute, before speaking up. "So that would be two more male veterans, and four more females. Along with four more male newcomers and three female ones."

Dawn stared at the bookworm before sighing. "You're aura reads as a oddly grey, however there just some yellow in you that wants to be get out."

"Woah." Tyler muttered, still soaking wet. "Noah's got some yellow inside of him."

"You don't even know what that means." Chris muttered, rolling his eyes at the jock. The sounds of an approaching boat brought a smile to the host's face. "And that should be our next veteran... Bridgette."

The blonde surfer jumped off the boat, with the obvious lack of a surfboard in her hands. "Dude? Where's the board?" Tyler asked his former teammate.

"I left it at home. I didn't get to surf much here last time, so I decided not to bring it." Bridgette said, shrugging.

"What a let down." Chris pouted, shaking his head. "That's like, all of your character."

"No its not." Noah muttered, rolling his eyes as Dawn nodded next to him.

"There's much more to her aura."

"Are you just going to comment on everything I do now or what?" Noah asked, looking up from his book.

"No?"

"Good." the bookworm grumbled as he returned to his book yet again. Bridgette walked over towards Harold, nodding to the nerd slightly, however Harold simply looked away. Bridgette was about to ask him, before noticing the several new faces.

"I didn't know there would be new contestants this time?"

"We weren't expecting veterans when we signed up." Angela stated, returning in a new pair of clothes, exactly the same other than being dry. The girl smiled politely as she greeted Bridgette. "I'm Angela."

"I'm Bridgette." the surfer stated, smiling back.

Frank stood up, brushing himself off. "No need to introduce yourself. We've all seen the show." Bridgette nodded as another boat pulled up slowly a larger teen jumping down to the deck. The boy had short blond hair and was smiling from ear to ear. Like Tyler, the boy was wearing a track suit, however this one was green and had white shoulders and red stripes running down the sides. He wore a pair of black sneakers and towered over several campers, standing at six foot exactly.

"Now everyone this is Wil-" Chris began, before being cut off.

"We had an agreement now didn't we?" the boy said, glaring at the host slightly. Chris frowned slightly, before looking at the ground.

"Fine. Everyone this is Ford."

"Ford?" Harold asked, raising an eyebrow. Nate scoffed to himself and rolled his eyes, while Noah snickered behind his book.

"My last name's Bamford and I don't enjoy my first name much so that's the nickname that stuck."

"Makes sense." Bridgette stated, looking towards the newcomer.

"Now Ford here is the jack of all trades. Captain of the football team. He's set to be valedictorian, and he's the most popular guy in school. Nobody hates him." Chris said, smiling as he watched the others reactions. Most like Noah, barely noticed him talking. Several acknowledged the threat, however most didn't care too much. And a few specific campers cursed under their breaths.

"This guy's a god!" Tyler stated, staring at the taller jock.

"Well if you say so." Ford said, smiling to himself.

By now the group of five runners had returned and each was out of breath, save for Eva and Nina, the latter stating she had superpowers that kept her from getting tired.

"Well finally, a worthy opponent." Eva stated, staring straight into the newcomer's eyes the grin on her face wider than ever.

"Get a move on it, we've got stuff to explain later!" Chris shouted, glaring at the newcomers. "Where's that stupid boat with the stupid veteran?"

"Oops." Nina said, giving Izzy a creepy smile, while the redhead sent straight back at her.

"What did you idiots do?" Frank asked, sighing.

"We threw a bear at it." Izzy stated, shrugging the statement off like it was completely normal. Chris stared at his notes, before bursting into laughter.

"Now what?" Ralph asked, staring at the host.

"That was DJ's boat." Chris laughed even harder at the statement. "Oh this is priceless." The host earned several dirty look, mainly from Harold, Tyler, Bridgette, Angela, and Ford. However the last on that list was quickly scared by the sudden appearance of Annie behind him.

"Um... hi there?" Ford went to say something else, but she had disappeared before he could manage a single word.

* * *

***Confessional***

**Ford: **"I can't wait for the competition to start. There's a bunch of people I'd like to duke it out with, but we'll see who's worthy of being in the finals with me."

**Annie: **She doesn't say a word and simply blinks five times before the camera goes to static. By the time the static wore off, she's gone already.

**Bridgette: **"I don't think DJ will ever get over the psychological trauma he's received during these six seasons."

**Cheryl: **"Everyone here just seems so serious. I wish they'd just take a chill pill and relax for a little bit."

**Nina: **"Therewasthisandthatandevenagiantcentipede! IthinkImighthaveswallowedafewlegsorsomething. PlusIheardaboutabunchofromanticthings. Thatmakesthissuperfunalready!"

**Brick: **"Eva is a woman like nothing I've ever seen before. Like some kind of demon athlete or something. Its quite possibly the scariest thing in existence that I have a crush on her."

* * *

"Alright, since DJ's behind schedule, we'll just have to bring in the next set of newcomers." Chris stated, putting his notes away.

"Set? As in multiple?" Frank asked, giving the host a confused look. Many of the others had a similar look as well, however several like Izzy, Nina, and Noah were focusing on more important things, only the latter's being legal.

"Yes Franky. As in twins."

* * *

***Confessional***

**Frank: **"He better not call me that again. Or I just might shove my screwdriver straight up his-" *STATIC*

**Izzy: **"Twins are evil! They have telepathy and stuff. I think its a good thing I absorbed my twin while I was in the womb or I'd have someone else inside my head... who knows maybe they're still there. HEY! TWIN! Your hear me? I'm coming for you!"

* * *

"Lyle! Leslie! Get you twinning buts down here now before I send Izzy to get you." Chris shouted. The twins jumped off at nearly the exact same time, however the similarities in the appearance of the two laid only in physical appearance. The female twin had long brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and had a black t-shirt and a pair of green pants on. The boy however had short brown hair and wore a grey sweatshirt with a thick white stripe in the middle and a pair of tan pants. However the girl seemed to be into music, as she held a violin case in one hand and a flute case in the other. The only thing the boy seemed to have brought with him was quite possible one of the creepiest smiles any of the campers or crew members had ever seen.

"I think I just died a little." Tyler muttered, as a chill went down his spine. Next to him, Nate simply smiled a little, before shaking his head.

"Woah, creepy as hell much?" Cheryl asked, staring at the twin. "Dude, your putting a damper on my mood."

"Relax Cheryl." Ralph sighed, shaking his head. "Its just a smile."

The girl walked over towards the others and dropped her instrument cases on the ground, before sitting next to them and pulling the violin out and beginning to practice. The instrument seemed to only add to the disturbing aura surrounding the other twin.

Its seemed however, that nobody was as deeply effected by the boy as Dawn, she stared intently at him. Without a doubt the boy had noticed and was staring straight back, his expression not wavering even slightly.

"What is it private?" Brick asked, walking up behind the girl.

"That's the thing. It isn't really anything." Dawn stated as Brick stared at her slightly confused. "This is the first time I've been unable to get a reading on an aura."

"Spooky." Noah muttered, rolling his eyes. Nina jumped up behind him and glared at him.

"Ishipyoutwo, sostopbeingmeanandmakeoutalready ori'llhavetocomeoverthereanddoitforyou." she spoke quickly before disappearing into the waters under the docks.

"It scares me that we can't see her anymore." Frank stated, rolling his eyes over Nina's disappearance, before turning to Chris. "You've yet to tell us which one's which.

"That just ruins the fun." Chris stated, backing away from the boy.

"So you don't know either?" Bridgette asked. Chris slowly nodded, before shaking his head.

"Yo Chris." Chef yelled, popping up on the deck yet again. "You're taking to long. Lunch is starting to wake up."

"Wake up?" Ralph asked, giving Cheryl a slightly confused look. The half-awake girl seem to shake the comment off, standing up in order to stretch.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Several of the veteran campers stared Cheryl is disbelief, though she didn't seem to notice at all.

"Shush." Chris stated, glaring at the camp's Chef. "Its not your turn yet. I've got eight more campers to greet, then the rules. After that you can have them."

Chef frowned before walking away, grumbling to himself.

"This place is as crazy as usual."

"Zoey! Finally a normal person arrives." Chris said, smiling. "Except there was that time you snapped."

"I'm not normal?" Bridgette asked.

"I said shush."

The red-haired girl looked around at the camp, before looking towards the other campers. "This place sure smells better."

"Lieutenant!" Brick stated, saluting Zoey as she placed her bags by the others.

"Brick!" Zoey smiled as she spotted her former teammate, before noticing the other two who had been in her season, deciding to ignore Lightning all together. "Dawn!"

"Hello." Dawn waved slightly, as Chris moaned.

"When the nice girls come its always so boring. Somebody blow something up."

"Can I have written permission for that?" Izzy asked, jumping up behind the host. Chris sighed, pushing the redhead away as another boat soon arrived.

"Stop pushing me! I will not show my face while they're watching!" a girl's voice shouted from inside the boat.

"They're always watching you idiot its a damn TV Show."

"You can't make me!"

"Uh... host guy. She's kinda got an anchor and she's trying to kill me." the captain stated, leaning off the side of the boat.

"I'll get her." Ford stated, pulling himself onto the boat. From the docks a struggle could easily be heard. After several minutes an anchor shot out from the boat, nearly crushing Tyler where he stood, until Ralph pushed him out of the way.

"Woah." Tyler muttered, staring into the giant hole in the dock. "Thanks dude."

Three bags shot out, before Ford jumped off the boat carrying the girl on his shoulder. He had used a roll of tape he found on the boat to restrain her before she could attack him with the anchor. "LET ME GO! I WILL SCREAM."

"I've still got more tape." Ford stated, dropping her to the ground in front of Chris. "There you go."

"Charlotte. Good to see you made it."

"Only those overlords know that as my name." the girl stated. She was rather tall, maybe as tall as Ford, give or take a few inches and had long black hair, which reach her waist.

"Fine." Chris muttered, rolling his eyes. "So Charlie, how do you like camp."

"It will suffice as a way to keep me out of the watchful eye of the alien mothership."

"I like this girl." Cheryl stated, nudging Ralph, who rolled his eyes.

Noah shook his head, closing his book. "The future of the world looks pretty grim if we're the ones who are going to take over."

"Only if we let the aliens win."

"I suppose we've waited long enough." The male twin stated, still wearing his smile as he looked around, nudging his sister, who stopped playing her violin for a second, before resuming. "It should have been rather obvious. She's Leslie. I would be Lyle, since Leslie can be both, but Lyle is only a boy's name."

"That's nice Leslie." Chris muttered, shaking his head. Nate grinned as he watched the exchange. Since his arrival, the teen had be taking notes in his mind over who would be easiest to win over.

"I made it!"

"DJ. Glad you made it in time." Chris stated, grinning from ear to ear as the giant teen jumped off the boat, eyes wide. From the dock a loud growling could be heard from the boat, making DJ jump behind Angela latching onto the smaller girl and cowering in fear.

"Don't let it get me!"

"Its...okay..." Angela patted the larger teen on the head in hopes of getting him to let go before her clothes were ruined yet again. "Can somebody...?"

"I got him." Bridgette said, walking over to her former teammate and friend and patting him on the back. "DJ, its time to let the nice girl go."

"Okay..." Eventually DJ let go of Angela, who smiled for a second before running off to go change.

"You know what?" Chris asked, shaking his head. "I'm already bored." The host took out a walkie-talkie, muttering a few things into it, before putting it back into his pocket. "This is taking too long."

"So what are you doing about it?" Nate asked. "I can do some magic to entertain people."

"NECROMANCER!" Nina shouted, tackling the magician off the dock.

"Wow." Chris said, smiling again. "He made himself disappear."

"NINA! GET OFF ME!" Nate yelled, trying to pull himself up the ladder, Nina latched onto his belt in hopes to be pulled up.

"Never."

"I bet you the aliens gave him his powers." Charlie stated, staring at Ford, who shook his head.

"And here they come." Chris stated, turning towards where the boats would come from, however there wasn't a boat this time.

"Youstupidorsomething?" Nina asked, looking towards the host.

"There's aren't any boats coming." Frank stated.

"He did something stupid." Noah muttered.

"What?"

"I wonder what it was this time? Maybe a blimp?" Eva guessed, looking towards the bookworm.

"Nope, probably a catapult."

"Okay, humor me." Ralph said, rolling his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Before an answer could be given six separate people splashed into the lake. After several seconds, each surfaced and began to swim towards the dock.

"You get used to his sense of humor after a while." As each of the six arrived on land Chris crossed another name off his list, before putting it away.

"Alright everyone, let's welcome Trent, Lindsay, and Heather as the final veterans."

"Yay..." Noah muttered sarcastically as Tyler ran over and hugged Lindsay, though he tripped and accidentally knocked her back into the water.

"Good to see most of the major threats in the game aren't here this time." Heather stated while smiling.

"Nice to see you too." Izzy stated.

"And as always nobody can get along." Trent stated, before turning to Chris.

"You luggage will be here later tonight, but shush. I've got newbies to introduce." the host stated, turning towards other three. "Welcome to the island. Wendy, Arno, and Marco."

The first of the three out of the water was a rather short boy with shaggy brown hair. In his arms was a small waterproof bag. He quickly tore the bag open, pulling out a small video camera and hung it around his neck. He wore a long sleeve green shirt and a brown vest over it along with a pair of tan shorts. "Couldn't you have been a little more delicate?"

"Nope." Chris muttered, shaking his head. "Now Marco... go over and sit with your loser new friends"

Marco sighed and slowly eased his way into the crowd of campers, easily disappearing into the middle. The next to climb up was the only girl, Kim. The girl shook her head, staring at the host, who stood slightly taller than her. "And here's our last girl, Kim. Kim here is a cheerleader. Bet'cha saw that coming."

The girl had long black hair that reach her lower back, which she quickly wrung out and put back into a ponytail, and blue eyes. She wore a plain red t-shirt underneath an open purple sweat jacket with a fur-lined hood, like many other cheerleaders on the show she wore a skirt, hers was a darker purple than her sweatshirt, and had a pair of white tennis shoes on.

"I think somebody needs to have their frown turned upside down." Ford said, smiling as the girl walked over to the others. His statement was met with a glare from the girl as she stopped to stare at him. "Ok... point taken, I'll shut up."

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Kim: **"This show is a giant hassle... I can't believe I was forced on here."

**Ford: **"That tiny girl is pretty weird. Then again, I'm pretty sure you need to be weird to be on this show."

**Heather: **"Another season and he brings back a couple of losers. Gwen isn't here either. Its like Chris is just going to hand me the money."

**Nate: **"So far everything is working in my favor. With Heather back she's the prime target. I can keep her around for a little bit and divert the attention from myself. So far I've noticed some of the others I can use. I flash a little magic and I've got plenty of people following me."

**Lindsay: **"Oh my god, its like all the people I wanted to see back are here. There's Tyler and Nate and Iggy and even RJ. Though there's a bunch of people I don't recognize... I'm not so good with names so this season's going to be hard."

* * *

"And the last of our new campers is Arno." Chris stated, looking towards the rather skinny Indian boy climbing out of the water. His quickly looked up and adjusted his wide-framed glasses and looked towards the others.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Arno wore a pair of brown pants and had a dark orange sweatshirt on. He had short black hair and brown eyes. The boy sighed as he stared towards the campers. Chris gave him a confused look, before pushing him towards the others.

"Ithinkhe'salittleslow." Nina stated, looking at the newcomer.

"Nobody's as fast as you are." Noah stated, shaking his head.

"Can we just get on with it?" Heather asked, rolling her eyes. "I've got a challenge to win."

"Easy. I've just got a couple of rules to explain."

"We all know the rules." Frank muttered. "This is the sixth season we've all seen the show."

"Dirty boy, shush we've got some new rules so keep our angry mouth shut." Chris stated, motioning towards the others. Tyler yawned looking around.

"New rules? Great now we've got more crap to worry about."

"This is all so confusing. I thought I won another vacation." Lindsay stated.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Same old Lindsay."

"Care to elaborate old man?" Cheryl asked, rolling her eyes.

"If you'd all shut up I'd be finished already."

"Let the man talk." Lyle stated.

"Thank you creepy." Chris stated, before shaking his head. "Alright everybody. So mainly the rules are completely the same. There's just one big change. While we were in the planning period I got into this whole argument with the producers over how the season will go. I insisted on there being no teams whatsoever, but the producers wanted teams as always."

"Leave it to you to try and make things difficult." Trent said, shaking his head.

Dawn tapped her chin before looking towards Chris. "So are we having teams or not."

"That's the thing. We don't know."

"So then why did you bring us here?" Bridgette asked him. "Is there even a show?"

"Leave it to Chris to mess with us." Harold sighed, shaking his head.

"Would you all shut it?" Chris said. "We're going to go through four episodes without teams. If it goes well we'll stick with it. If not, we're going to bring in the teams."

"That sounds so stupid." Noah said.

"Or logical." Arno stated, before fixing his glasses.

"Now if you'd all follow Chef to the-"

"Wait up McLean."

"Now what?" Chris whined, stomping his foot. "This is a half-hour show and you're ruining it!"

"Don't try to shrink away before finishing the introductions."

"But I don't wanna introduce those losers." Chris whined. "The only caused problems last season."

The man who walked down the dock shook his head. "The only one who caused problems last season was you McLean. You crossed the line not once but twice."

"They deserved it."

"One was full of nothing but happiness and song. The other was one of your biggest fans."

"Fine!" Chris pouted, crossing his arms. " Everyone please welcome the biggest losers Ella and Topher."

"Don't forget the two newcomers you left out." the man stated before walking away. After several seconds the two campers walked onto the dock, both looking much different than their appearances last season.

"Both of them have quite the depressing auras around them."

Ella had ditched her previous clothes and now wore a plain white t-shit and a pair of dark blue jeans. The girl's hair was sticking out in numerous places and was no longer held back with a bow. She sighed as she walked over to the others and stared at Chris.

Topher however was still wearing the same clothes, and wore the same expression and smile. To anyone who viewed the past season, nothing would seem wrong with him, however only two people could tell he wasn't.

"Hey Chris, glad to be back!"

"Shut up Topher."

"You think he'd be nicer to one of his two fans." Bridgette whispered to DJ, who nodded.

"What's your problem?" Kim asked, staring at Ella. "You left all sing-song last season."

"Oh its nothing..." Ella stated, looking towards the ground to avoid the girl's gaze. "We'll have none of that this season..."

"But why?"

"Tact Arno, learn when you use it." Frank stated, shaking his head. Arno simply stared at him, utterly confused.

"Now that we've introduced these two losers, I've got to show you two more newbies. I didn't introduce them before so smart-asses like Noah and Kim wouldn't say anything about uneven numbers." Chris muttered, before turning to the mess hall. "Bill, Holly get your butts out here."

Trent looked around camp, however, everywhere he used to see as camera, it seemed as if they'd have been removed really quickly. "You noticed too?" Harold asked, looking around. "Something weird's going on."

The first of the two walked out of the mess hall, her appearance shocking everyone.

"That is a whole lot of woman..." Ford muttered.

"Holly here is a professional wrestler, so for all you big guys out there, be careful." Chris stated, laughing to himself. Holly was slightly overweight, but her size only made her appearance more intimidating. Not to mention she stood as tall as Harold, towering over campers like Kim or Dawn. Holly had short brown hair that reach her shoulders and cracked her knuckles as she walked over towards Ford. She wore a long sleeve dark green shirt with a lime green t-shirt over it, along with a pair of blue jeans and work boots.

"I'm going to destroy you." She stated, staring Ford straight in the eye, the honors student's eyes widened as she leaned in closer before grabbing him by the head and quickly kissing him.

"What in the name of..." Heather muttered.

"Awww... is that love at first sight?" Lindsay asked, smiling. Izzy jumped from Harold over to Lindsay, nearly knocking the blonde over.

"Don't speak of that sorcery!"

"Kids these days..." Chef muttered, walking up and crossing his arms. Holly then pushed Ford away and walked over to the other side of the line.

"Woah." was all Ford could muttered, before the second camper made his appearance, this one on the roof.

"Hear me all you campers! Fear not for your hero has arrived!"

"Bill, shut up and get off the roof, you're wasting film."

"Aye sir!" The boy stated before jumping to the ground, landing on his feet. The boy had short brown hair, which was slightly spiky, and stood at the height of 5 foot nine inches. He wore a plain yellow t-shirt with a brown vest over it along with a pair plain black jeans. "Where shall we start this challenge. My hands ache for adventure and I cannot hold back their awesome power much longer."

"Oh look, more freaks." Heather rolled her eyes.

"He's awesome." Harold muttered, earning a glare from several others. Chris went to answer the boy's question, however as Bill scanned the crowed, he quickly noticed one of the characters and jumped towards her.

Kim frowned as Bill jumped in front of her, kneeling and bowing his head. "Fair maiden, I know we have just met, but I can't help but shake this feeling of undying love. I feel the intense power from deep inside of me begging to be released!"

"I think that's just gas dude." Tyler said, staring at the two.

"Fair maiden, please honor me with your name!"

"Kim..."

"Kim!" Bill stated, standing as staring the cheerleader in the eyes. "I swear to you I will protect you from any enemies this show may bring, such as dragons, or betrayal, or the greatest evil of all, this land's lord."

"I think that's me." Chris smiled, before shaking his head. "Now all of you shut up and follow me, I'm bringing you over to the first challenge's starting point."

The large group followed the host straight towards the back of the island, however they were met with an odd garage. "Alright shrimp, time to get your butts in gear!" Chef yelled, pushing the button to open the garage.

"What about lunch?" Lightning asked.

"Silly campers, its not that easy." Chris said, smiling. "Especially since the island's contract runs out today, so down these stairs is the first part of your first challenge. You guys are going to be running to our new island, but don't worry, all of your things will be brought to the other island via boat, so you've got nothing to worry about."

"So this challenge will be easy as pie then?" Cheryl asked, yawning as she and several others started to stretch.

Chris smiled, staring at Chef. "Well it seemed too easy, so we decided to throw in something really interesting..."

"What's that you grinning idiot?" Kim asked, glaring at the host.

"Instant Elimination."

* * *

**INSTANT ELIMINATION? Right off the bat? Well there you have it everyone, the first chapter. As Chris explained, we'll have the first four eliminations as a free-for-all, before teams will be established via voting on the winners of the past chances. We'll see our first challenge next time and boy will it be interesting. For anyone who wishes to know, here's the list of newcomers and their stereotypes! Let me know who your favorite is!**

**Angela: The Classy Girl**

**Annie: The Creepy Girl**

**Arno: The Naive Scholar**

**Bill: The Hero of the Middle Ages**

**Charlie: The Conspiracy Theorist**

**Cheryl: The Lax Party Girl  
**

**Ford: The Jack-of-All-Trades**

**Frank: The Enthusiastic Mechanic**

**Holly: The Professional Wrestler**

**Kim: The Cynical Cheerleader**

**Leslie: The Musical Twin**

**Lyle: The Sly Twin**

**Marco: The Nervous Filmmaker**

**Nate: The Devious Magician**

**Nina: The Hyperactive Gamer**

**Ralph: The Not-so-Hick**


End file.
